The New Wolf?
by Lonus
Summary: The titans gain a new member, and he is a wolf demon. Is he running form something. Things happen. This is my first story. No flames Please.RavenXOc Chapters 7 through 10 is now up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or anything else I may use.

Ch.1 Meeting the New Guy

It was early in the morning about 6:00a.m. when the First National opened, and then some robbers showed up and ran in to do what they always try to do. That is when an unusual boy about 16 years old walked by. He realized what was going on, and decided to intervene. One of the three robbers noticed him, and pulled out his pistol.

When he had it out he noticed the boy was nowhere to be found he though _guess he ran away to his momma,_ that was when he felt a foot to the back of his head. The other two robbers stopped what they were doing and started to shot at him, but he just dodge them with is inhuman speed. (he is part demon) He went and threw one punch at each and knocked them out cold.

That is when the titans pulled up and realized that they may have a new friend, but they had to find out more about him. "Who and what are you?" came from Robin. "The name is Lonus (wolf in latin), and what I am is none of your consern" was all Lonus said. Then he realized someone was staring at him, and he found out that Raven was the one doing the staring. _He is very cute_ Raven thought. She was looking at his black tail, grayish black ears, and deep blue eyes.

"Need a place to stay" Beast boy said while jumping up and down. "ya if you want to you are welcome to stay with us for a while," Robin said while shaking Lonus' hand. "Sure, where do ya'll live" Lonus asked not taking his eyes of Raven. "The giant T ya can't miss it," Cyborg said while smiling. "Then I'll meet ya there" with that Lonus was out of site and waiting at the front door for them to get there. When the rest of them arrived Lonus got a tour of the tower, and everyone went to bed. (Since it was like two in the morning)


	2. First Day

Coded-Vixen: Thanks for the advice I will try harder to make the fights better

Kightdelsol: Yea the pun is very stupid of you to point out.

Ch2. First Day

The next day everyone was in the training room, well training, Cy was lifting weights Beast boy was on his tred mill, Raven was meditating, Star was watching Lonus and Robin spar from the beginning. The sparring match started with a stare down, Robin made the first move by charging Lonus with his bow staff in position to spear him, but to Robin's dismay, Lonus disappeared and reappeared behind him throwing a punch square to his back. Robin blocked it and went into a barrage of swings and jabs. Lonus blocked all but the last one that hit its mark and knocked him back. _He is good let's see what he can really do_ thought Robin while throwing birdarangs left and right. With Lonus on the run Robin thought the match was his, but he heard Lonus yell "Wolf Blades!" and then two black energy blades were launched form Lonus' hand towards Robin hitting him dead on.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what had happened, then Lonus walked over and gave Robin a hand up, and he accepted it. Robin with a curious tone "What the hell was that?" "That was my wolf blade attack" everyone was shocked with what he said. When Lonus looked at everyone he noticed that Raven was not anywhere in the training room. But he didn't concern himself about that. When they were done training "Lets get some pizza!" beast boy was jumping up and down. "Alright lets go get some pizza" with that said everyone (except Raven because she wasn't around). When they got there, beast boy and Cyborg were arguing again about what pizza toping to get.

"Meat!"

"Tofu"  
"Meat"

"Tofu"  
"Meat"

"Tofu"  
"Meat"

"Tofu"  
"Meat"

"Tofu"  
"Meat"

"Tofu"  
"Meat"

"How about we get three pizzas, one with meat one plain and one with tofu" Everyone stared at Lonus "What it sounds like a good thing to do" "ya know he's right" with that said Robin ordered the pizzas, and they inhaled it. Took about 10 min.

When they got back everyone was tired "lets go to bed" "wait where is Lonus going to sleep?" beast boy asked while yawning (how the knew what he said I don't know) "I'll show him" when Raven appeared from the doorway. Everyone said good night. Raven led Lonus to his room, which was on the same floor as her room was. When they entered and turned the light on Lonus' jaw hit the floor. The walls were painted like the night sky of a setting sun over a forest. There was a bathroom right next to a closet on the left wall, a bed up against the right wall with a nightstand next to it, a book shell next to the door, and below the window is a desk with a picture frame on it.

"Did you do this for me?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"Do I like it" (short pause they both looked at each other)

"I love it"

He went and hugged raven, at first, she was going to push him away, but then she hugged him back and smiled to herself. Then Raven started to talk to him while sitting on the bed, but then they just fell asleep. (Well it was midnight)


	3. What Happened

hafwolfdemon: Here ya go

Martson: Thanks I'll see what I can do.

Ch3. What happened

It was about 9 in the morning, and the team went to Lonus' room to wake him up and surprise him with a party. When they went into his room they were completely shocked with what they saw. They saw both Lonus and Raven in his bed asleep and cuddling. Then Lonus' alarm clock went off, and the two (Lonus and Raven) realized what they were doing and jumped out of the bed while blushing furiously.

"Let's leave the love birds alone" Everyone started to leave when Raven ran out the door to her room and locked it. "Was it something I said" "No, Cy I think it is something Lonus did" Lonus gave Beast boy a death glare.

They all went down to the party in the living room. That is when the question came up "What made you come here?"

"BEAST BOY!"

"well Robin I want to know"

"Lonus does not have to answer…."

"No its ok it would be good for me to talk about it"

Everyone sat on the couch ready to listen. "Well it started back in my village(Begins flashback) when I was about six or seven a man in a mask came and started to kill the people of my village, but I was able to get away thanks to my mother because she put me into the closet. Then he came into my house, and shot my father in the head, mutilated my little brother and sister, and let my mother bleed to death" Star was scared and was hugging Robin from how scared she was. Beast boy was hiding behind a pillow. Cy's mouth was hung wide open. Raven was shocked by what Lonus has been through.

Then Robin broke the silence with a question "Who was the man in the mask" Lonus pulled a newspaper clipping out and handed it to Robin. Then when he saw the clipping he stared to fume at the mouth and said in a voice of pure hatred "slade!" everyone looked at him. Lonus just sat there and went on with the story "Yes so I've been traveling for about ten years now which led me to Jump City." Lonus walked out of the room and went straight for the roof. Only Raven followed him. "sorry we just wanted to" "It's ok I just need to be alone for a while" with that Raven left him alone on the roof. Lonus sat there and started to daydream. **_It was back in his old village and he was seeing the carnage that he just talked about but not how he saw it. He saw his father die his friends, his brother, his sister, and when he saw his mother die._** He snapped out of the daydream (more like day nightmare) in a cold sweat. He took off towards the southwest and about thirty min and 20 miles later, he was in the ashes of his old village. Lonus dropped down to his knees and cried until he passed out. But to his unknowing Beast boy had followed him to the village and sat in a tree to wait for his friend to wake up.


	4. Is it that time of the month already?

King Phoenix: Thanks

Odd Writer: Yeah I like inuyasha too. 

**Ch 4. Is it that time of the month already?**

When Lonus finally woke up, he noticed some berries lying next to him on the ground. He never really thought too much about it since he was so hungry. After he ate all the food that was in front of him, he got up to start his short trip back to the tower.

Then he realized that someone was following him, he put his nose up in the air and sniffed the air to see if he knew the scent of the person following him.

"Beast boy, get down here"

Beast boy jumped down out of the trees.

"How'd ya know it was me?"(with a confused look on his face)

Lonus pointed to his nose.

"I always know"

"by the way why were you following me"

"I was worried when ya just ran off"

"Sorry to worry you like that"

"so kay"

when they returned to the tower they were attacked by the unbreakable hug of starfire.

"I am elated to see you unharmed my friends"

(both of the boys in unison)"glad… to … be…. back …. star …. need …. air .."

"Sorry" while she let go and blushed.

"what was that about"

"sorry, Robin I just needed to be alone"

"we understand"

Then they all went on there own to do what they usually do on a day off. Robin was training.

Cy was in the garage working on his 'baby'.

Beast boy was playing games.

Star was making more of here inedible food again.

Raven was meditating in her room.

Lonus was on the room staring at the sunset.

_Such a beautiful sunset, but not as beautiful as her. _He was in shock when he realized who he was thinking about, and then he mentally beat himself,_ no you don't even know her, why are you thinking of her like that, bad Lonus, bad wolf._

Then when it got dark he walked to his room to go to bed, and so did every one else.

When it was about nine or ten everyone was in the main room, except for Lonus.

"Yo Robin where is Lonus"

"Don't know how bout you Raven"

"No"

"Could you see if he is up yet we were going to go out today"

"Fine"

Raven closed her book on habits of demons and put it down then walked off. When she walks into his room she saw him still sleeping. She went over to wake him up.

"Lonus" She said softly at first. Then said it again a little louder.

Then something unexpected happened.

He hugged her waist.

Back in the main room.

"What can be taking her so .."

Beast boy was interrupted by Raven screaming. They all ran into Lonus' room to see what was up. Everyone saw him sleeping while hanging off the bed only propped up because he was hugging ravens waist.

Raven was still in shock and was still blushing madly. Beast boy fell over laughing, when he stopped, and raven recomposed herself she tried to break his grip with her powers, but to no avail.

Then everyone made an attempt to pry his arms apart.

Robin used his staff.

Cyborg tried to use his robotic strength.

Beast boy tried about forty to fifty different animals to pry Lonus' arms apart.

Even Starfires tammaranian strength could not even break the grip.

"Could someone get me my book out of the kitchen?"

"Why"

"Beast boy just get it"

Beast boy ran to the kitchen and brought back the book. Raven looked through it, and found what she was looking for.

"O great"

"What, What is it" Beast boy said while jumping up and down.

"Well it says here that a wolf demon goes through a sleep cycle once a month that can last a few hours to a few days"

"So that means you get to stay here in his arms" beast boy said before bursting out with laughter.

"Seems so well lets go everyone" Then everyone left raven to just stay there, and wait out the sleeping period.

_He's kind of cute like this. Wait what am I thinking I can't feel for anyone I can't get close to anyone at all. _That's when she realized that she was enjoying he attention. So she pushed him over, and lay down.

_Well maybe I can get some sleep._

_**It's a little bit longer than the previous ones. **_

_**Please RxR.**_

_**Need some suggestions on what unusual predicaments I can put Raven and Lonus in, and any other suggestions would be welcome.**_


	5. When the sleeping wolf awakes

Hafewolfdemon: Thanks for the complement. Sorry I could not get it up in time.

**Ch. 5 When the sleeping wolf awakes**

It has been 4 days since Lonus started his monthly sleep cycle, and raven has been a little bit moody in front of everyone when they came in to check up on her. But she has been happy to spend some time with him alone.

_He sleeps like a log, but a cute log. I need to stop thinking like this. _

In Lonus' mind, we find him thinking of a certain little dark sorceress. That is all he has been dreaming about for the last four days. (Cant give any more details or I gotta increase the ratting, but I can let you imaging what he is dreaming of doing)

But unbenonced to are sleeping wolf, Raven had fallen asleep, but in doing so she has entered his mind, and into his dream. (UH-OH) She starts to wander around a forest when she finds Lonus swimming in a lake. Then with his wolf senses, he realizes that someone is watching him, and when he looks up there is Raven staring at him from the shoreline.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I don't know how I got here"

Raven looks around at the beautiful canary "Wow"

Lonus looks at Raven with a confused look "What"

"Is this your mind" While Lonus walks out of the water. "Well I was always in the woods, and the woods are so peaceful" Raven looks at him and then blushes furiously. The he realizes that he did not have his shirt on.

Out of Lonus mind Raven shot up and looked at Lonus. Then noticed a smile on him.

Raven gives a small smile, but before she could put her usual face back on Lonus woke up and looked straight into her eyes.

_God she has such beautiful eyes. And her body isn't half bad._

But to Lonus misfortune Raven happened to be reading his mind right at that moment.

"Why you little horny freak" (With her famous death glare)

"But you thought the same thing about me" with a smirk "Didn't you"

"N..No"

Raven pointed to her waist which Lonus was still hugging "Can you let go of me" Lonus blushed and let her go.

Now that she was free she walked out of his room, and into the living room. Shortly after Lonus followed.

"Yo, wats up sleepy"

"what do ya mean by that"

"you were sleeping for four days and …."

Before Cyborg could finish Raven glared at cyborg

"a.. never mind"

"Wow four days no wonder I'm so hungry" Just when he finished saying this his stomach started to growl and everyone stared and started to laugh.

About and hour later Lonus went to the roof to be alone since the sun was about to set he just sat on the edge of the tower and watched it go down. When he heard "isn't it beautiful"

Review, and I may tell y'all who came up behind him ;p


	6. the truth

To all my reviewers sorry took so long computer problems

To satusimpson thank you for this idea and for helping me out

**Ch 6. the truth  
**

Lonus jumped from the voice but when he turned around it was starfire standing behind him (expected raven didn't ya)

"hello friend" then starfire sat down next to Lonus and asked "what is troubling you friend Lonus" he looks at her with a mixes of shock and surprise "what do you mean nothing is wrong"

"but then why the sad face"

"do you not like it here with us?"

"of chores star, but…." "but what?" star asks a little but scared

"tell me what is wrong friend" "promise not to tell anyone what I say to you"

(Star looks like a giddy little girl that got a pony for Christmas) star just nodes her head

Lonus takes a deep breath and lets out his secret "the thing is I think I may be in love with….." Star squeals with excitement and anticipation "who who" (sound like an owl don't she) Lonus looks off to the side " raven" Star is so excited for him she squeals very loud and hugs him "i'm so happy for you friend Lonus"

Lonus is turning blue from the lack of oxygen "star…. can't…… breath…"

When she lets go the roof door bursts open with robin screaming "WHAT'S WRONG"

"nothing" the two say in unison "but friend Lonus has joyous news to ….." Lonus stops her from saying more with a hand over her mouth.

With that they all walk down to the living room and star rushes to make one of her alien puddings.

three hours later

"please friends will someone try my pudding" Lonus looks confused will everyone else takes a step back. "Ooohh friend Lonus thank you for wanting to try my pudding" Lonus looks at the others and robin and cyborg have grins on there faces.

So Lonus reluctantly takes a bite of it expecting it to taste horrible but it tastes very good.

"so what is this called" he asks while shoveling it down his throat "I don't remember but it makes you tell the person that you care for the truth" there is the sound of a bowl dropping to the ground and shattering.

That is when Raven happened to be walking into the kitchen she notices the scared look on Lonus face and the shocked look on the other guys.

Then the pudding took effect and the one thing nobody expected to happen happened

Lonus walked up to raven and said "raven I ……."

Sorry for being so late with it I couldn't think of what to do to them so review and when you do give me some ideas to work with k


	7. the trip home part 1

**Ch 7. The trip home**

Last time:

So Lonus reluctantly takes a bite of it expecting it to taste horrible but it tastes very good.

"so what is this called" he asks while shoveling it down his throat "I don't remember but it makes you tell the person that you care for the truth" there is the sound of a bowl dropping to the ground and shattering.

That is when Raven happened to be walking into the kitchen she notices the scared look on Lonus face and the shocked look on the other guys.

Then the pudding took effect and the one thing nobody expected to happen happened

Lonus walked up to raven and said "raven I ……."

Now:

Raven was curious and very scared because she had just heard what starfire had just said and now Lonus was walking right towards her.

"Raven I…. I think I love you"

Everyone's eyes were the size of plates that is when Lonus took off for his room from fear.

Robin was the first to come out of the stupor "what did he say?"

Star was the next "friend Lonus has confessed that he is in the love with friend raven"

Cyborg and Beast boy then came to and an "ok" was all they said

They saw Raven teleport to what they thought was her room. (but aren't they wrong)

When raven appeared in Lonus' room he had his duffle bag over his shoulder. "were are you going?" Lonus turned to raven "I just gotta go alright" she raised a brow at him "about what you said earlier" he looked down "ya I …. I just gotta go"

As he walked by raven she asked "is what you said true?" (all thought will be in italics)

_Please let it be true. Why am I thinking that. _"you heard starfire I couldn't lie" with that Lonus took off and headed west towards the mountains.

Raven was confused very confused so she went to meditate.

with Lonus

_Home haven't been there in a long time _

Lonus was running extremely fast.


	8. the trip home part 2

**Ch 8 The trip home part II**

The next day

There is a knock on Lonus' door (we know he aint there but they don't so be quiet!)

"Lonus get up its like noon" beast boy opens Lonus' door

"Dude?" He then looks around the room and finds a note on the bed.

In the living room

"GUYS!" "what is it B?" "Cy look at this" he hands the note over to cyborg. His human eye gets huge "WHAT!"

"What is with all the yelling" robin asks from the couch with star next to him looking at them. Raven on the corner reading.

Cyborg hands the letter to robin.

Dear friends,

If you are reading this then I am in the need of some space If you wish to find me then head to the west into the mountains then find waterfall that lands into a clearing of flowers. When you find this head behind the water and follow the path.

Sincerely,

Your friend and teammate

LONUS

"We must go after friend Lonus yes" star asked in a very worried tone.

Three and a half hours later

(ok they used the t ship)

They found the waterfall and the field and were heading behind it.

They walked out of the other side of the tunnel to where they saw Lonus knelling in front of something.

When they walked over to it they weren't ready for this.


	9. the trip home part 3

**Ch 9 the trip home part III**

In front of Lonus was a grave and a head stone that said Here lies Leena Fenris wonderful mother and wife, friend to all

On the right was one that said Riku Fenris great father and husband, most honored leader

On the left of Leena's is one that said Here lies Felicia Fenris beautiful daughter loved sister and was once full of energy.

But the fourth one was the worst of them all just in front of Lonus was a small grave marker that read Here lies Feral Fenris a boy in the youth of life.

They were all staring at the sobbing body of Lonus when they heard him speak.

"this was once my village and these.." he motioned to the graves "were my family"

This put everyone in a sullen mood while they paid their respects for the dead.

Cyborg turned to Lonus "is this why you left" "yes it has been years since I've been here"

With this Lonus walked deeper into the destroyed village. The rest of the titans followed in silence until they stopped. "This is it" they were in front of a house that was halfway burned. "what is it a house?" Lonus turned to Beast boy "yes Beast boy it is a house….." he turned back to it "it was my home"

Then Lonus walked into it. Beast boy looked at the rest of the team then they followed further into the house. Robin heard what he thought was singing "what was that" "what was what robin" "I don't know but I'm going to find out"

They followed the sound of the voice they found Lonus in a bedroom with some music playing. The only thing in the room that was not destroyed was the picture of his family.

"this is all that is left of my home, of my past" Lonus opened what was left of the dresser and pulled out two pairs of gloves. One was black and the fingers were singed off, and the other was a pair of dark blue that the middle and ring fingers were cut off. He put them into his pocket and turned to the rest of the team. "lets go home"

With that they left the ruins of Lonus' old village and went back to the tower but little did they know that the whole time that they were there there were two pairs of eyes watching them. When they walked back through the tunnel back into the field the person walked out and it was a woman who looked like Lonus except here tail and ears were raven black and her eyes were jade green.

A tear slid down her face. She disappeared back into the shadow of the forest with her voice echoing of the trees

"She will make a fine mate, I am truly happy for you"

We will meet soon"


	10. birthday

**Ch 10 Birthday**

(Its been a week since the team had their little trip to Lonus village and beast boy had some how found out when Lonus' birthday is and told the rest of the team.)

We find Beast boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire putting up decorations all over the living room. There was a cake on the table and they were taking a break since they had just finished, when they heard the doors opened and they all jumped while they turned around.

To their relief it was only raven Beast boy plopped back down onto the couch "(sigh) all done just gotta wait for the birthday boy" "friends who is going to wake friend Lonus up"

. Everyone looked to raven "fine I'll wake him up" _even though I don't really mind waking someone that cute up _raven shook her head furiously to get that thought out of her head.

The next thing she knew she was at his door. She took a deep breath then knocked but no answer. So she went into his room, she noticed that it was clean and something was on his nightstand. She looked to find him still asleep so she stepped up to the nightstand to find some gloves.

She saw two pairs of gloves. One was black and the fingers were singed off, and the other was a pair of dark blue that the middle and ring fingers were cut off. Raven jumped back when she heard Lonus shift in his bed but never woke up. So she stepped up to the bed and using her powers gently shook him until he opened his eyes.

"what time is it" she looked at his clock on the wall "about 8:30 your wanted in the living room so get dressed and get in there" with that she left.

5 min later

Lonus walked into a dark living room the shades drawn and no lights on when "SURPRISE" was screamed by both beast boy and starfire at the top of their lungs. Robin walked up to him and with a shaking of hands "happy birthday" cyborg gave him a pat on the back. Raven just stood there.

She was staring at him taking in his attire he had on a black t-shirt some baggy dark blue pants and the black gloves she saw on his nightstand not to long ago.

They had fun throughout the morning with beast boy destroying the cake and cyborg trying to kill him for it (since cyborg happened to get hit by the cake).

Then came the presents starfire and robin got Lonus a new black duffle bag, cyborg gave him a cd player and about twenty cds mixed of all styles, and beast boy gave him even more cds.

Everyone was waiting for raven to give Lonus his present when the doorbell rang. Robin went to answer and raven leaned into Lonus "ill give it to you later" "that's ok"

Just then Robin came back with a confused look on "Lonus there is a woman who says she knows you, do you want to see her?" "Sure why not show her in" So robin when to bring this strange woman in. Everyone stood up to be polite, but no one was expecting this.

Robin went and stood by the team when the woman walked into the room without fear.

Lonus' eyes were so huge you would thing that they would pop at any moment, and without warning Lonus fainted.(ya know the cartoon way just lean back and drop)

Review or die…………………. Fine you wont die just no more story


	11. NOTICE

**Authors notice**

**I am done with this story I cant think of what to do next so if you want to take over e-mail me, and let me know.**


End file.
